


Four Years,Minimum by verily_i_say

by alesian



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesian/pseuds/alesian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese translation of Four Years,Minimum by verily_i_say<br/>中文翻译，原作：Four Years,Minimum，作者：verily_i_say<br/>I appreciate her kindness and thanks for her permission to translate her work.If you like this fic,please click the link below and leave your kudo or your comments to the amazing author.<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/765476?view_adult=true<br/>我希望读完翻译的GN们能到原作者那里留个评论，英语不太好的妹子去点个KUDO也行，我就是个翻译的，原作者需要大家的爱www</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Years,Minimum by verily_i_say

Ian站在门口的两步开外，在见到Mickey Milkovich前他靠着路边的树干，任由背包带沉重地压着他的肩膀，早晨的空气肆意在他肺里灼烧。他脚步蹒跚了一瞬，尽自己所能不去期望什么。  
  
他将胸中的情感压抑着，因为Mickey绝不会在这里求他留下。他们不是一对。见鬼，他们甚至不是真正的朋友。假如Mickey设法挽留他，那就跟某部Fiona和Vee假装反感的劣质浪漫喜剧的情节似的了。他在昨天甚至没办法开口。上帝，说出那句话能有多难？“别。”“别离开。”“别参军。”“别走。”操，哪怕是“别做一个天杀的白痴，如果你那么干只会让自己挨枪子儿。”  
  
事实上他明确表示过，他不会像某些婊子那样追着他跑。你知道么？操他的Mickey。  
  
所以，Ian故意让自己的视线直接略过Mickey，专注于自己沉重的步伐，走出寒冷的门廊然后向第五十一大街走去。大巴在上午九点离开，但Johanssen用了至少一小时去给他伪造一个合适的证件。而他需要准时。  
  
“喂！Gallagher，等等！”他能听到Mickey从他身后的人行道追逐着想要赶上，靴子发出声响。  
  
Ian没有减速，没有回头，不发一语。想要明确告知Mickey：他没有得到他的任何注意。  
  
“急个什么？大巴在九点开走是吧？”Mickey大喊，仍然试图追上Ian的步伐。  
  
“怎么？希望在我走前最后来一发？”他的声音洪亮，比能安全的在附近讨论操男人的程度响亮的多。他的自卫本能产生了作用，让他立刻感到后悔，但现在还是早上，所有人都在屋里。更何况，操它的，四年内他都回不来，现在做什么在他回家前都会被忘掉。  
  
“不，我也入伍了。”  
  
好吧，那个。那个起作用了。Mickey拥有了他百分之百的注意力。Ian被击中了，不知不觉中停下脚步使得Mickey赶上了他。  
  
“什么？”Ian转身，震惊不已。Mickey看起来糟透了，但他脸上却是诡异的愉悦。他面红耳赤，双眼大张且充血。有一个露营包悬挂在Mickey肩膀上，被撑的满满登登。“你疯了？”  
  
Mickey咧嘴笑了起来。“怎么？我自愿加入，突然想参军是个蠢主意？再说，我们之中到底谁才是年龄足够能合法报效祖国的那个？因为我很确定不是你。”他语气中有着些许的狂躁和怪异，像是一夜未眠还吃了一把安非他命，喝了五罐啤酒和一箱红牛。  
  
“不管怎么样，你到底怎么应付的？希望比找某人搞个假身份让你长了一岁的点子强，他们会查你的社保，然后马上发现你在撒谎。”  
  
Ian的脑子里仍然嗡嗡作响。“你不能入伍。他们不会要你，你有前科。”  
  
“没错，但是Mickey Maguire没有。”Mickey 朝他假笑，把某个东西从口袋里拿出来递给Ian，他就在那张密歇根州的驾驶证上隔着塑料封皮微笑。Maguire，Michael，十八岁，器官捐赠者。  
  
Ian只是直勾勾盯着他。“我以为你说伪造身份很蠢。”  
  
“这个是合法的。”  
  
Ian怀疑地看着他。  
  
“好吧，算是。我有两个社保号码，我们都是。我妈以前用了点手段，两倍的孩子，两倍的福利救济金，是吧？总之，这个是清白的。Maguire一直以来都是社会的优秀模范，没有前科能阻碍我。”Mickey把驾驶证收回口袋，拿出一支烟并点燃了它。  
  
Ian只是站在那儿停了一会儿，然后突然从Mickey身边转身离开，向第五十一大街行进。他回头干巴巴的说，“你不会参军，别表现地像个混蛋。”  
  
Mickey他身后跟着。“没看出来，为什么不。我喜欢枪不是吗？再说，我能给自己射几个裹头佬①”  
  
“这不好笑。”Ian甚至没有看他。  
  
“来吧，老兄，这是个好主意。纪律，常规。可能正好是我这种问题青少年所需，是吧？”Ian几乎能感到空气中的引号，他绝对听出了其中的笑意。  
  
他讽刺的哼了一声，Mickey没等到一天的训练结束就得抓狂。  
  
Ian语气冷酷：“哦是吗？你爸呢？”  
  
这回换成Mickey冷哼了“怎么，现在你担心我爸会怎么想了？他在越南驻扎过。我确定他会很骄傲。好吧，直到他发现你也报名了，然后他大概会尝试杀掉咱们两个。我猜我们在进行到那步前还有时间。”Mickey又一次赶到Ian身边，手上仍然夹着烟。  
  
“那你老婆？”Ian无法避免在最后一个词中恶意满满。  
  
“得到一个不用和别人分享床铺也能留下的地方，而且她能得到军用补贴，比她现在所得丰富的多。你为什么因为这个变得跟小贱人似的，Gallagher？”  
  
Ian不发一语，保持着他明知对Mickey来说有些快的步伐，好让他不能轻松跟上。反正Mickey追上了。  
  
“到你了。你的伟大计划呢？怎么达成？”Ian沉默不语。  
  
Mickey朝他们身后指了指，面朝接载地点的那条街。“我们先停一下？”  
  
Ian犹豫自己是否要保持平静，但又觉得Mickey只是想知道他们什么时候能到。“你知道第五十大街的Johanssen吗？”  
  
Mickey听起来像是被惹恼了。“假身份证，真的？Johanssen甚至没那么好，你会被抓住。你想要用那张身份证进酒吧，他行，但是你真觉得他能帮你入伍？”Mickey把烟递给他，Ian没有思考接了下来。“然后等到他们核实你的社保号码……？”  
  
“我会用别人的。”Ian长长地抽了一大口烟，感觉烟雾侵蚀着他的肺部，从内向外温暖着他。  
  
Mickey在他们行走的过程中盯着他的嘴瞧，被分心了一会儿，然后说，“哦是吗？你会成为谁？”  
  
“Lip。”  
  
Mickey皱眉。“呃，你确定那是最好的主意？Lip最近不是因为一堆破事儿被起诉了么，他们会让你作为他加入？”他把烟拿了回来。  
  
“所有的起诉都是在他十八岁之前，而且他得到的惩戒是社区服务，所以我非常确信这不会阻止他们录入我。他。无所谓。”  
  
“好，我真不觉得有那么容易。你在里面有能给你做决定，或者什么的人么？”  
  
Ian没有。无视了Mickey的问题，没有看向Mickey，他只是继续走着，加了点速度，把背包移到另一个肩膀，模糊地回想，希望他带了手套。  
  
Mickey继续说：“酷，所以只剩下尿液检测了，我们都会失败的那个。  
  
操。他一直都太在意身份证的问题，他甚至没想到过药物检测。即使昨天他和Mandy用的笑气②没被揭露，四天前和Lip用的那罐和一个月前跟ROTC里那孩子做的破事儿也肯定会被发现。  
  
“接下来是指纹检测，他们发现你是未成年，我有前科而且我们都会被判身份欺诈。接着我们都被开除军籍然后坐牢。”  
  
他是对的。操。  
  
Mickey看着Ian的侧脸。古怪的是，他听起来有点愉悦。“我猜无论你之前计划做什么现在都会有点蠢，但这基本是最蠢的主意了。必须说，老兄，对于一个吃喝拉撒二十四小时都得在军队的人来说，你没对这事儿考虑太多。”  
  
Ian故意没有进行视线交流，但是他有在听。  
  
“所以，要不他们因为你是Lip Gallagher把你赶出来，要不因为你不是他把你关起来。无论哪条路，他们都会知道毒品的事儿。耶稣啊，Gallagher，Lip真的得到了全家的智慧。幸运的你只得到了脸。”  
  
他对Ian假笑，下流地：“你知道的，如果你对红头发的人感兴趣。”他弹去烟灰。  
  
Ian已经知道这是个冒险的想法，但是听到Mickey列出所有会让他被抓的可能，使他的计划看起来鲁莽至极。无用且无力回天。  
  
他放慢了脚步。他们会抓住他。操。  
  
Mickey耸了耸肩然后继续走着，“你一起来吗？”  
  
Ian现在停下来了。“你打算继续？即使你觉得我们会被抓起来？”  
  
Mickey也停下来了，转身面向他。“我知道我们会被抓。这破事儿没可能通过汤姆叔叔③。这挺好，我猜我们被抓的话，也许他们能让咱们做同号子的囚犯。消耗你时间的话差不到哪去，你懂吗？”Mickey露齿的笑容是下流的，他的舌头游弋在唇缝之间。从上到下打量着他，两人被明显地暴露在日光下，但现在天色尚早，所以没什么人走动。  
  
耶稣啊，Ian希望他没有露出那样的表情，但这是他本能作祟。他用力吞咽了一下，没有说话。他想要让Mickey跪趴下，就现在。  
  
Ian小心翼翼观察着他的表情，尽力发掘其每一角度。“你不是光说说这些，好让我改变想法？”  
  
“不，老兄，我要入伍。”Mickey自信满满，把他露营包的背带移到了另一个肩膀，变换着压力的角度。在漫长的沉默中，他踢开躺在路面上的垃圾，朝他身后51st车站的方向点头示意，“好吧。我们要做这个是吧？”  
  
正当Ian沉默的时候，Mickey注视着地面，然后看向Ian。他的笑容消失了，看起来有些紧张，开始玩弄起夹克衫的袖子。Ian久久注视着他，考虑着他的提议。  
  
终于，他朝Mickey弯起了嘴角：“剃过的脑袋会让你看起来很蠢。”  
  
Mickey露齿而笑，这是Ian想过的最Gay的事情了，但犹如日出般耀眼。“滚蛋，我就这样了。那代表不？”  
  
Ian回笑：“没错。”  
  
Mickey大笑，如释重负，双手在发丝间游梭。“我能经受住那些，但是我有点高兴你说不，被射中两次对我来讲已经够多了。”  
  
Ian控制不住的和他一起大笑起来。他感觉自己在颤抖，像是刚刚从悬崖边后退了一步。他一直以来都遵从着参军的想法，但在内心深处，也许他一直在等着某个人来阻止他。“别逗，就跟你以后不会挨枪子儿似的。就凭你做的那些破事儿和住的地方？不可能。”  
  
他们转向他们来的方向，面对着公园，这次放慢了脚步。  
  
“对，但至少我不用从某些针对我的制服混蛋那听指令做事了。”  
  
Mickey把他的露营包放到了地上，Ian也同样如此，然后他爬上公园的桌子，脚踩着椅子。过了一会儿，Mickey加入了他。  
  
“再说你也知道，我在这儿过的挺好。有一个只需要站在那装逼的工作，然后还有那个和我一块儿工作的家伙，已经跟我在一起好几年了。”他得意地笑着。“做爱就像他是个色情片明星。我恨错过那些，你知道吧？”  
  
Ian再也无法思考，因为所有他能听见的只剩下那句“在一起好几年了”，在他脑海中不停回响着  
  
“还有操你的，我的脑袋要是剃了看起来会美妙绝伦。”  
  
有一瞬间，Ian觉得自己战无不胜。操他公园另一边的家，他想大笑，想亲吻他，想大喊，想告诉整个街区他为了Mickey Milkovich基得彻头彻尾，想在公园的长凳上操他，想一拳揍上Terry的脸。  
  
他突然记起Mickey已经结婚了。冷静了下来。“你老婆怎么办？她知道你暗地里和男人上床么？”  
  
Mickey的语气立刻变了，防备的，挫败的。“我不是你上过的人里第一个结婚的，Gallagher。我确定也不是最后一个。”  
  
“那不一样。”  
  
“啊是么，怎么不一样？”Mickey的声音里充溢着挑战。  
  
“我没爱过他们。”  
  
Ian的话在他自己的脑海中响亮地回荡着。他拒绝了视线接触。沉默超过了使他舒适的范围，撕扯着他。终于，他抬起头。Mickey完全冻结在了原地，直直盯着他。他看起来茫然失措、极度恐慌，但是他并没有逃跑。他转换了视线，用手揉着自己的脸。  
  
终于再开口的时候，Mickey的声音细弱蚊蝇。“我遇见她的时候你就在那儿，你知道我为什么被缠住了，而他妈的理由肯定不是我想和个小妞玩过家家。”  
  
Ian没说话，不知道该如何回应。  
  
“她知道，关于你。而我也没有操她。她从婚姻里想要的只有绿卡和头顶的屋檐。跟被打个半死比起来，结婚算是个很不错的选择。”   
Mickey并没有看他。  
  
“你应该见见她，她其实没那么差劲。我们某种意义上算是朋友，又或者什么的？被搞大肚子不是她的错。”他笑了一下。“她说如果我们在床上做了就得在她回家前换好床单。因为不想让她的床闻着跟她的工作似的。”  
  
Ian的嘴角翘起了一些。Mickey看向他。Ian点头。  
  
一段沉默过后。“我不会再见Ned了。”  
  
“那个老家伙？”  
  
“对。我从一开始就告诉他，我算是有个男朋友。”Ian看着Mickey，观察着他的反应。  
  
Mickey剜了他一眼，挑战且讥讽地说道，“你有个男朋友，Gallagher？他是谁？我要去揍他。”  
  
Ian假笑，转过他的脸看向别处。他们并排坐在一起，他用脚轻轻踹了下Mickey。“你不是真的要去入伍，是吧？”  
  
Mickey朝他的露营包点了下头：“检查那个包，老兄。我所有的东西都在那了，如果你真心想的话我们还是可以走，但我很确信最后的结局是至少我们中的一个进监狱。”他假笑：“我会很好，但是你有点娘娘腔，所以……”  
  
“别担心，我们冷静下来然后我会确保没人干涉你。我会告诉他们你是我的婊子。”他很自信，傻笑着，点燃了另一支烟。  
  
Ian冷哼：“噢，我是你的婊子，是吗？”  
  
“就像反过来会有人相信似的。”Mickey朝Ian的鞋踹了一脚，半微笑着，拇指抚摸着嘴角。“他们不需要知道真相。”  
  
Ian抬头注视了一会儿他的眼睛，从Mickey的指间把烟偷走。他们都看相别处，轻笑着。他感到温暖，尽管混凝土框架的冰冷穿透了他的工装裤。  
  
虽然Mickey没有亲吻他，或者牵住他的手，又或者告诉他自己爱他，但是没关系。当他们坐在那儿的时候，他们的肘部抵着对方。Ian只能隔着他穿的上衣感受着触碰，但对现在来讲，一切都已足够。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
① 原文是Towelheads，因为不知道什么意思所以查了一下，有穆斯林的意思，联系电视剧和上下文应该是讽刺Kash用枪射伤过Mickey。我在这里还是采取直译。  
② 一种软性毒品，吸了就会一直笑orz。  
③ 此处指美国政府，大家懂。


End file.
